The invention concerns a cutting device for cutting food products, in particular sausage, ham, bacon, meat, cheese and such, with a base plate on which are arranged a cutting head featuring a drive unit with an orbital-driven circular knife run along a cutting plane for executing the separating cuts, a product feed unit which feeds the food product to the cutting plane, and a counterknife which supports the food product with its cutting edge arranged along the cutting plane.
Such a cutting device is described for example with the subject of DE 37 14 810 A 1.